Say you don't want it
by ItsLeah
Summary: Veille de la Bataille de Poudlard . Bellatrix & Voldemort on un enfant de 16 ans. Bellamort.
1. Chapter 1

_L'histoire se déroule le 30 Avril 1998, Voldemort et Bellatrix Lestrange, amants de longue date, on un fils William, de 16 ans. C'est la veille de la bataille de Poudlard où Voldemort va aller se battre pour tuer Harry Potter. Il refuse que Bellatrix le suive, de plus son fils lui montre enfin son vrai visage, celui de protéger sa mère. Ils ne savent pas encore qu'ils vont tout perdre , y compris la vie , le deux mai 1998._

**Chapitre o1 :**

Il dominait la salle, une salle lugubre, froide, où seul un petit feu de cheminé éclairait les visages aussi pales que celui du Maître. Il parlait d'une voix si froide qu'on aurait dit qu'elle résonnait de partout dans le Manoir. Tout le monde buvait ses paroles, ce qu'il disait, tout le monde l'approuvait, il n'y avait aucune objection dans ce qu'il disait, seulement des hochements de têtes.

Quand tout le monde parti, elle seule resta, la plus fidèle servante du Maître des Ténèbres, sa peau aussi blanche que lui, ses mains glacées, ses yeux noirs qui croisaient les yeux rouges de ce dernier, ses longs cheveux noirs de jais qui s'emmêlaient parfois à travers les doigts de son mentor, de celui qui lui avait tout appris.

Elle se leva et alla le rejoindre près de l'endroit où il était resté assis, il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, mais se tue, elle s'assit en face de lui, elle aussi ne disant rien. Il prit pourtant la parole au bout de quelques instants

En es-tu sur Bella' ?

Oui Maître, je suis votre plus grande fidèle, je ne peux pas vous attendre ici, surtout si ..Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase

Si Bellatrix ? Si il m'arrivait quelque chose ?

Oui,

Douterais-tu de moi ? Après plus de 20 ans.. Après tout ce que je t'ai donné

Jamais Maître, j'ai peur, c'est tout

Je t'ai dis de ne jamais avoir peur. Tu le caches à tout le monde, moi en revanche je peux lire dans tes pensées.

FLASH – BACK – 17 ans plus tôt

Elle s'assit sur les marches en marbres du château, elle était déçue, et ça se voyait même si elle voulait le cacher à son maître et faire bonne apparence, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas choisi , alors qu'elle était d'après lui, sa meilleure mangemorte. Elle avait beau avoir vingt-et-un an, Bellatrix Lestrange boudait.

Pourtant ce fut de courte durée, elle entendit les pas de son maître qui s'approchait d'elle, il n'était donc pas parti avec les autres mangemorts pour aller chercher ce sang de bourbe ? Cela étonna la jeune femme, qui allant se relever, fut doublée par son maître qui s'assit auprès d'elle le premier.

Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je ne t'ai pas laissé diriger l'opération ?

Oui, un peu …

Oh je sais très bien que tu l'aurais réussite avec succès, mais j'avais quelque chose de plus important à te faire faire.

Maître ?

Et bien, je vois que depuis ton arrivée ici, c'est toi qui est ma plus fidèle servante et également la personne la plus jeune, les autres, qui sont de très bons sorciers, je pense, ne peuvent pas t'arriver à la cheville, enfin avec de l'entraînement

De l'entraînement ?

Oui, j'aimerais te donner, quelques leçons particulières, pour que tes grands pouvoirs soient vu par tout le monde, pour que ton nom aussi, ce magnifique nom de Bellatrix Lestrange soit aussi bientôt craint comme est le mien.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire,

Suis moi alors.

Et ce fut ainsi que pendant plus d'un de trois ans, que Lord Voldemort forma sa plus puissante sorcière, peut-être la plus puissante au monde, et sûrement, son maître l'avait formé à la magie noire, une magie même ignorée de la plus part de ses très bons mangemorts, elle apprenait très vite, elle était très douée, se disait-il, vraiment, très douée. Un matin, alors qu'il était tout les deux dans le jardin entrain de s'exercer à une nouvelle forme de magie, récemment mise en place par Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il lui posa une question, une petite question qui allait tout changer, autant chez lui que chez son élève .

Pourquoi as-tu peur Bellatrix ?

Moi ? Je n'ai pas peur.

Tom Jedusor tourna autour d'elle en la dévisageant. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, elle savait que son maître venait de pénétrer son esprit, et donc , il pouvait tout y voir.

Des sentiments ? … Le maître esquissa un sourire, Je ne te croyais pas comme ça Bella

…

Tu uses de ton charme avec tout les hommes, tu sais que tu es très belle Bellatrix, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi …

Alors pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas de toi, au contraire, je veux que tu sois comme une reine dans mon royaume, mais tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer, c'est contraire à mes principes, je suis le seul, l'unique, et le plus grand, j'aurais beau passer des nuits avec toi, avoir un héritier, bien sur que tu sera traiter avec une grandeur absolue, mais je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer.

Je ne vois pas le rapport avec la peur

Moi je crois que si, tu as peur qu'un jour, je perde, car tu as des doutes encore sur moi, sur ce que je suis capable de faire, et tu as peur également qu'une autre femme vienne prendre ma place, mais mes pouvoirs, avec les tiens, sont un millier de fois supérieur à tout le reste du monde des sorciers.

FIN DU FLASH BACK .

Bellatrix ne dit plus rien, elle savait très bien que toute façon elle ne changerait pas d'avis, le maître le savait, il n'y avait donc aucune raison d'aller plus loin. Elle se releva doucement et alla pour quitter la pièce quand elle fut interpellée par son bien aimé.

Que ferais-tu si je perdais ?

Je tomberais aussi.

Tu oublies ce pourquoi nous nous sommes battus,

Et nous avons un fils, un héritier, c'est pour ça que je veux qu'il devienne le plus grand sorcier si quelque chose devait mal tourner

Notre fils est la clé de notre avenir. Nous avons déjà parlé de ça, si quelque chose devait aller mal, si tu tombais, ou si moi … je tombais. Mais cela n'arrivera pas, pas au deux plus grands sorciers de toutes l'histoire après Salazar Serpentard.

Mais si, nous deux, tombons ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre o2**

**FLASH BACK.**

Bellatrix marchait dans le long couloir du Manoir, du haut de ses 26 ans, elle paraissait tendue, sa longue robe de chambre volait autour d'elle , quand elle arriva devant la porte qu'elle voulait elle s'arrêta net, et n'osa plus bouger avant quelques instants. Elle souffla un bon coup et finit par frapper.

__ C'est toi Bellatrix ?  
_ Oui .. Maître, sa voix n'était pas comme les autres jours, elle tremblait.  
_ Entre_

Elle entra comme le lui dit son maître, c'était la seule qui avait le droit de venir dans sa chambre, si ce n'est deux ou trois elfes de maison pour faire le ménage. Elle seule connaissait donc la chambre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas bien changé depuis sa chute il y a 15 ans. Des rideaux émeraudes cachaient le soleil, et un tapis noir recouvrait le sol , un immense lit surplombait la pièce, un lit que Bellatrix connaissait trop bien. Mais Tom n'était pas dans son lit, il était assis près de son bureau, un bureau de bois presque noir, où dessus était étalé des dizaines de parchemins, vierges, froissés, déchirés, peu importe.  
La mangemorte alla s'asseoir sur le lit, elle ne dit rien, elle attendait qu'il prenne la parole, comme toujours.

__ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
_ … Il faut que je te dise quelque chose Tom.  
_ Tu m'appelles Tom, j'en conclu que ça doit être important, même si tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelle comme ceci, raya t-il  
_ Je sais, mais oui, c'est important …  
_ Alors ? Je t'écoute,  
_ .. Je crois, … Je crois que je suis enceinte Tom_

Tom Jedusor laissa tomber la plume qu'il tenait, mais pourtant il ne dit rien, il ne dit rien avant un long moment. Il se leva, dans un silence qui devenait de plus en plus pesant pour Bellatrix, elle n'aimait pas quand il faisait çà, elle resta là à le regarder s'approcher. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il s'assit à coté d'elle et lui pris le menton pour qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. Mais elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie pleurer, ses yeux avaient été rougis par les larmes versées depuis ce matin.

__ Que vas-t-on faire ? Demanda-t-il enfin_

__ Je veux un enfant, tu veux un héritier, je crois que tout est clair. Puis c'est quand même à moi de choisir.  
_ Ne me parle pas comme ça.  
_ Peu importe.  
_ Ca devait arriver après tout, et c'est de ma faute.  
_ Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
_ Je t'ai dis que je voulais un héritier , et plusieurs fois je te l'ai répété.  
_ Crois-moi je ne voulais pas tomber enceinte tant que tu me le demandais pas.  
_ Mais toi tu voulais un enfant de moi ? Parce que je suis le plus grand sorcier c'est cela ?_

Bellatrix ne le quitta pas des yeux , au contraire, mais elle se leva et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise en face du lit, elle savait très bien que ce qu'elle était sur le point de lui dire n'allait pas lui plaire, mais comme elle l'avait déjà dit auparavant, peu importe. Elle aussi gagnait des fois.

__ Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et que j'ai beau t'aimer à mourir , tu ne m'aimeras jamais, je me suis résolue à ça il y a longtemps maintenant. J'ai beau être ta plus grande mangemorte, la plus fidèle, celle qui restera jusqu'à la fin, qui tombera avec toi lors de la dernière bataille, tu oublis Tom, que je reste une femme, que je suis la femme que tu retrouves et à qui tu fais l'amour chaque soir depuis plus de cinq ans. J'ai envie d'avoir un enfant, un enfant de toi spécialement car tu es le plus grand sorcier ? Non, j'ai envie d'avoir un enfant de toi car je t'aime, ça aurait pu être un autre mais non, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, c'est comme ça et ça ne s'expliquera jamais. Je me suis sacrifiée et je sais que je ne pourrais jamais faire machine arrière. Les dés sont jetés._

Voldemort ne la quitta pas non plus des yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à cela, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui dise cela, et comme Bellatrix l'avait dit, il n'appréciait pas. Ce n'était pas les mots , mais le fait que quelqu'un d'autre lui tienne tête. Le pire se dit-il, c'est que cette femme avait raison . Que pouvait-il répondre ?

__Tu peux garder l'enfant, j'en assumerais les conséquences. Il sera le fils de Lord Voldemort & Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'épouses dès demain. Tu restes au premier plan la femme de Rodolphus…_

Mais là ce fut le nom qu'il ne fallait pas dire.

__ Rodolphus ? Tu te fiches de moi ? En cinq ans de relation et même avant , tu ne l'as jamais mentionné, je n'ai jamais couché avec lui depuis plus de ces cinq années, nous avons tous les deux des vies différentes, nous sommes justes mariés. C'est tout, pas d'amour, pas d'amitié, il couche avec sa Anna depuis aussi longtemps que nous. Pourquoi ?_

Tom ne sut pas quoi répondre des accusations de Bellatrix, et il préféra se voiler la face et quitta la pièce.  
Bellatrix ne le reverra que deux jours plus tard. Il avait demandé à la voir seule. Pour « éclaircir » plusieurs choses. Elle s'attendait au pire.

__ J'ai réfléchis à notre … discussion de la dernière fois. Et , oui , tu as eu raison._  
__ Hum. Et ?_  
__ Et je pense que c'est enfaîte un véritable cadeau. Notre fils sera le plus grand des sorciers après moi, je veux bâtir un véritable royaume à son nom. Il est un cadeau de Dieu. Et sans toi, je ne serais pas comment j'aurais fais pour en arriver là._

**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**

Aujourd'hui, leur fils avait bien grandit. William Jedusor était âgé de bientôt 16 ans. Il avait grandit ici au manoir, sa tante , la sœur de Bellatrix l'avait élevé quand sa sœur était à Azkaban , son père le voyait assez régulièrement, mais il n'avait pas une aussi proche relation avec lui qu'avec sa mère qu'il avait retrouvé il y a quelques années. Il avait hérité de la blancheur du teint de son père, ainsi que de ses yeux, il était grand, il avait les cheveux et le regard brillant et fou de sa mère, ainsi que son sourire. Il était sur la trace de ses parents, il était très doué, sa mère l'avait entraîné pendant plusieurs années, maintenant c'était son père qui aimait lui donner quelques leçons de très grande magie noire.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous pour vos reviews =)

**Chapitre o3**

_Mais si nous deux tombons ?

Tom ne put répondre à cette question avant que son fils débarque. La démarche nonchalante, il allait près de sa mère qu'il dépassait bientôt d'une tête.

__Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?_

__Rien mon chéri, nous voulions te parler, sérieusement, ton père et moi._

__Maman …_

__Ca ne sera pas long._

Il s'assit aux côtés de sa mère et laissa son père s'exprimer. Il lui inspirer un grand respect et sa mère lui avait bien appris comment se comporter avec son père.

__William, tu sais que nous allions … que la bataille de Poudlard approche, et ta mère veut absolument m'accompagner._

__Maman ! Tu es folle !_

__Laisse le finir ._

__Donc je disais, que tu resteras seul au château, tu sais très bien que rien ne t'arrivera ici, en principe nous reviendrons tous au petit matin. Si … Si quelque chose se passe mal, si moi ou ta mère ne revenons pas, je sais que tu feras de ton mieux pour que .. que tout ce passe normalement, et je n'ai aucun souci, je sais que tu seras sur mes traces toute ta vie, que tu seras le plus grand sorcier, mon grand héritier. Et celle de la famille Black également._

__Tu dis ça comme si.. Enfin bref._

William ne donna pas plus de détails, il baissa la tête, il aimait son père, mais il aurait aimé des fois qu'il soit comme tout les autres, qu'il soit plus proche de lui, qu'il lui apprenne d'autre chose que la magie noire.

Sa mère lui passa une main dans ses cheveux, il lui sourit. Il se leva et parti en direction de la porte sans s'arrêter. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il se retourna vers son père, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il le domina.

__Je me fiche de savoir si tu vas gagner ou tu vas perdre, je me fiche de combien de sang de bourbes tu réussiras à éliminer demain, je me fiche de tout ça. Saches que si demain ma mère ne revient pas, je te haïrais le reste de ma vie ._

S'en fut trop pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, se voir tenir tête par son fils, il ne supportait pas. Bellatrix n'osait pas prononcer un mot, mais elle jeta un regard suppliant à son amant pour lui demander de ne rien lui faire. Le Seigneur s'approcha de son fils, William était le reflet du miroir de son père quand il était jeune et beau.

__Comment oses-tu ? Je suis ton père._

__Tu es mon père en effet, mais comme tu m'a appris, je dois avoir du répondant, et surtout ne jamais me laisser faire, est ce que je suis assez bon sur ces points ou pas encore ?_

Tom frappa son fils, Bellatrix se leva sur le champ, William ne dit rien, il fusilla du regard son père. Pourtant ce dernier pris la parole

__Ne me parle plus jamais comme ceci, je sais ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire, tu as beau être mon fils, dont je suis fière, n'oublie jamais que tu ne connaîtras jamais tout de moi, tout ce que j'ai pu faire de grandiose pour le monde des sorciers._

William regarda une dernière fois sa mère et disparut.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour vos reviews =) Et désolée du retard !

**Chapitre o4**

Bellatrix n'arrivait pas à dormir dans son grand lit qu'elle avait pour elle toute seule. Elle se tournait et se retournait depuis déjà plus d'une heure. Elle regarda la pendule, elle lu deux heure. Elle se leva , et comme elle avait l'habitude de faire, traversa le long couloir qui la menait à la chambre du maître. Elle frappa et n'attendit pas l'autorisation pour rentrer, elle s'approcha directement du lit et vit que son amant ne dormait pas lui aussi. Il la regardait, Une bougie était la pour éclairer l'immense chambre.

_- Tu me laisserais passer ma dernière nuit avec toi ?_

Il ne répondit pas, il se découvrit et Bellatrix sourit, elle alla le rejoindre, si il ne disait rien, elle ne disait rien. Elle se blottie contre lui, et ferma les yeux, elle sentit qu'il venait de déposer ses lèvres sur son front.

_- Je me suis peut être un peu emporté toute à l'heure avec William._

_- Oui en effet, mais si tu vas le voir demain , que tu lui dis que tu es désolé, je sais que c'est pas dans ta nature, mais il ne t'en voudras plus._

_- Oui … Tu as raison. Bon, parlons d'autres choses._

Tom jetta un regard plein de malice à son amante de longue date. Elle fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

_- Que veux-tu dire ?_

_- Je ne sais pas _…, il lui sourit_… Tu as pas une idée ?_

Bellatrix passa ses doigts sur les lèvres de Tom, il commença à se rapprocher d'elle pour pouvoir l'embrasser avec passion. Chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent nus tout les deux, Tom ne cessant d'embrasser le corps de Bellatrix. Ils se dirent sans vraiment penser au lendemain qu'ils faisaient l'amour peut-être pour la dernière fois, qu'ils abandonnaient leur corps peut-être pour la dernière fois, qu'ils connaissaient le plaisir de la nuit noire peut-être pour la dernière fois. Parce qu'ils savaient au fond d'eux même que le lendemain, que quand l'aube fera son apparition, après la bataille de Poudlard, ni lui , ni elle ne verrait le soleil se lever.

Quand Bellatrix se réveilla à l'aube du dernier jour de sa vie, elle ne sentie pas de présence à coté d'elle, elle pensa que Tom devait avoir mieux à faire que la regarder dormir et qu'il devait être entrain de faire les cents pas dans la bibliothèque en pensant au soir. Elle se demandait comment allait être cette bataille, qui tuerait-elle ce soir ? Elle était tellement impatiente, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle pouvait y perdre sa vie, elle se demanda qui pourrait la tuer d'ailleurs. Elle pensa à cette petite sang de bourbe. Elle supplia quand même de ce faire tuer par quelqu'un de pur. Sur cette partie, elle n'aurait pas tellement tord.

Elle descendit dans la salle à manger , et trouva seulement sa sœur qui déjeuner. Elle lui sourit, Bellatrix le lui rendit, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de faire des histoires aujourd'hui, Narcissa avait peur aussi. Et elle avait d'ailleurs peut-être plus à perdre elle, que Bellatrix.

_- Tu as bien dormi ?_ demanda la plus blonde des deux

_- Oui, et toi ?_

_Hum, très bien. Merci,_

_- Tu as vu Will ce matin ?_

_- Il a prit un café puis il est retourné dans sa chambre._

Bellatrix se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire, lui qui ne supportait pas d'être enfermé dans sa chambre. Elle décida d'aller le voir, pour se rassurer que tout aller bien, puis elle avait envie de profiter un peu de son garçon avant cette grande bataille qui pourrait changer sa vie. Elle frappa avant d'entrer . Une grande chambre, colorée par la lumière de dehors, tapissée de grands posters d'équipes plus connues les unes que les autres de quidditch. Elle sourit en voyant le désordre puis elle le vit qui était sur son lit. Il buvait son café en la regardant

_- Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu réussissais à faire tenir tes cheveux comme ça._

_- Mon plus grand secret… Je venais voir si tout allait bien, car ta tante m'a dit que tu avais pris seulement une tasse de café et que tu étais retourné directement dans ta chambre_

_- Ca va ne t'inquiète pas._

_- Si je m'inquiète. Je suis ta mère._

Bellatrix alla s'asseoir au bord du lit de son fils. Elle lui passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis elle reprit

_- Tu sais .. On en a déjà assez parler, je sais que je t'énerve avec ça, mais crois moi, un jour je suis sur que tout ça t'aidera._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Nous savons tous ici, que ce soir sera probablement notre dernier, mais je me battrais jusqu'au bout, tu sais très bien que je tuerais le plus de monde possible, car c'est comme ça, et tu sais aussi bien que moi, que si ton père tombe, je tomberais aussi. J'ai été la seule qui avait de l'amour dans notre relation, mais j'en ai eu peut-être assez car aujourd'hui tu es là. Tu sais très bien que je tuerais le monde entier pour te sauver, tu sais très bien que je veux que ta réussite, tu es mon fils William et je suis fière de toi. Ce soir, j'ai choisi d'accompagner ton père en sachant très bien que je mourrais, mais ceci, je le fais pour que tu vives, si je ne le fais pas, tu ne pourras pas avoir le futur dont je rêve, il est encore temps que tu changes mon fils, je ne te dis pas de quitter la magie noire, non, mais je te dis de suivre notre chemin en l'améliorant, car nous ne sommes pas les plus forts, c'est en toi que tout les pouvoirs reposes. Je veux mourir pour toi, car je t'aime._

Quand la voix de Bellatrix disparue, elle vit que des larmes roulaient sur les joues de son fils, elle le serra dans ses bras, le plus fort possible en respirant son odeur, en sentant la chaleur de son corps, en l'entendant respirer. Il ne dit rien, il ne lâcha pas sa mère avant un long moment. Au bout d'un moment, elle décrocha sa chaîne en or sur laquelle pendait une croix. Elle le passa autour du coup de son fils et lui fit jurer de ne jamais l'enlever, car c'était la seule chose qui pourrait avoir de sa mère outre son sang qui coulait en lui. Elle se releva peut après, ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse et ses larmes, quand elle alla pour quitter la pièce, son fils lui murmura un « Je t'aime Maman ». Quand elle ferma la porte elle ne pu s'empêcher de se laisser glisser contre le mur avant de fondre en larmes, bien sur qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser son fils, bien sur qu'elle avait encore peur de mourir, mais c'était fait, tout était trop tard.


End file.
